1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to cursor control. In particular, they relate to cursor control in a graphical user interface.
2. Description of Related Art
In graphical user interfaces with big displays and/or limited user input capabilities it can be difficult to move a cursor from an application window area, where, for example, text entry occurs to a control area, where a function can be performed. Control areas such as menus, toolbars, scrollbars, links etc are often located at the edges of the display or the application window area.